IG-88's Adventures Of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back
IG-88's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back is the fifth installment of the IG-88's Adventures of Star Wars Saga by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Google Drive in the future. PLOT It is now three years after the events in A New Hope. The Rebel Alliance has been forced to flee its base on Yavin 4 and establish a new one on the ice planet of Hoth. An Imperial Star Destroyer dispatched by the Sith Lord Darth Vader, Bowser, Bill Cipher, and The Undertaker, continuing his quest for Luke Skywalker and the 88 Squad, launches thousands of probe droids, controlled by Angry Joe, across the galaxy, one of which lands on Hoth and begins its survey of the planet. Luke Skywalker, on patrol astride his tauntaun, discovers the probe, which he mistakes for a meteorite. After reporting to comrade Han Solo that he'll investigate the site, Luke is knocked unconscious by a deadlywampa creature. When Luke does not come back to Echo Base, Han Solo and the 88 Squad goes out on his tauntaun and starfighter to search for him in an encroaching storm. Upon waking up, Luke finds himself hanging upside down in an ice cave; his eyes opening to the sight of another wampa eating his tauntaun. Using the Force, Luke is able to pull his lightsaber towards himself. After he ignites it, he cuts himself free and cuts off the attacking wampa's arm, running out of the cave and escaping into the cold night of Hoth. Luke tries to make his way to Echo Base on foot, but he finds himself caught in a blizzard and collapses in the snow. Suddenly, he sees the Force ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi appear before him. Ben tells Luke to go to Dagobah to undergo training under Yoda, a Jedi Grand Master. After the spirit disappears, Han and the 88 Squad run / fly up to an almost unconscious Luke, who is mumbling indistinctly about Ben, Yoda and Dagobah. At this point, the tauntaun that Han was riding on collapses and dies from the extreme cold. To keep Luke warm during the blizzard, Han uses Luke's lightsaber to cut open the dead tauntaun and places Luke in it. Han and the 88 Squad then take shelter on IG-88's Starship that he, Luke, and the 88 Squad will stay in during the night. They are forced to stay out during the night as the ship has apparently run out of gas and that the aircraft (snowspeeders) that the Rebels use for atmospheric flight had not yet been adapted for the extremely low temperatures of the Hoth night and are therefore unable to mount a rescue operation to retrieve Han, Luke, and the 88 Squad. The next morning, Rebel Pilots flying the snowspeeders, led by IG-86, set out from Echo Base to search for the missing men.Zev Senesca, one of the pilots in Rogue Group makes contact with Han over comlink and the pair and starship are rescued. When they are taken back to base, Luke is put in a bacta tank for healing under the care of medical droid, 2-1B. Princess Leia Organa tries to urge Han to stay with the rebels, and when Han assumes it is because she has feelings for him, Leia loses her temper and calls him a "stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf herder." Meanwhile, the probe droid has spotted signs that indicate Hoth is occupied and sends a signal to the Imperial fleet and Horde Of Darkness, shortly before being destroyed by Han Solo and Chewbacca, much to Angry Joe's dismay and rage. Aboard the Executor, Admiral Kendal Ozzel and The Nostalgia Critic dismiss the information as evidence of smugglers, nothing more. However, Darth Vader and AVGN know better and orders the fleet and Horde Of Darkness to Hoth. General Rieekan, realizing the Empire is probably aware of their location, orders the evacuation of Echo Base to begin. Darth Vader, The Horde Of Darkness (consisting of The Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, The TGWTG Squad, Team Rocket, Lord Hater, King Dedede, and Escargoon), and the Imperial forces set course for the Hoth system to set up the attack. The rebels load whatever equipment they can onto transports and plan a rear-guard action to secure their escape. Luke, now fully recovered from the Wampa attack and subsequent exposure, says farewell to Chewbacca and Solo, who have decided to leave the Alliance to resolve their debt to Jabba the Hutt. As the Imperial forces and Horde Of Darkness enter the Hoth system, General Rieekan orders full power to the energy shield that is protecting the base from orbital bombardment. Aboard the Executor, Vader senses Admiral Ozzel has emerged from lightspeed so close to Hoth that the Rebels have been alerted to the fleet's arrival. Via video communication, Vader Force chokes Ozzel to death for his incompetence, then appoints Captain Piett and The Shredder the new Admirals on the spot. As Vader previously ordered, the Imperial ground forces, commanded by General Veers, as well as The Horde Of Darkness, land outside the Rebels' shield and march overland to destroy the power generator. Princess Leia gives the Rebel fighters instructions on the evacuation to leave Hoth two to three ships at a time past the energy shield to a rendezvous point, which is beyond the outer rim. Rieekan raises the shields to fire the Ion cannon at one of the Imperial Star Destroyers allowing the first transports to escape. The Rebel pilots assigned to hold off the Imperial ground assault depart the Hoth base for the oncoming battle against heavily equipped Imperial forces and the Horde Of Darkness, who are armed with agile AT-STs (All Terrain Scout Transports), led by Team Rocket, and monstrous AT-AT(All Terrain Armored Transport) walkers, led by General Veers and Angry Joe. The snowspeeder group, led by Luke and IG-88, commences the attack, but realizing the AT-AT's armor is far too strong for blasters, decides to use attached harpoons and tow cables to tangle the walker's legs. Luke's gunner Dak Ralter is hit and killed during the first approach so Wedge Antilles and his gunner Wes Janson take the first shot and manage to destroy one of the AT-ATs, much to Angry Joe's rage. The main AT-AT, commanded by General Veers, prepares to take their aim at the Rebel base's main power generator. Suddenly, Luke's and IG-88's speeder are shot down by the Imperials, and crash-land in the snow. Luke and IG-88 escape before the AT-AT can step on and crush his ship. The Rebel base is now under direct attack and Imperial snowtroopers and The TGWTG Squad have entered the base, forcing Han, Leia, Chewbacca, C-3PO, and The 88 Squad to escape. Leia gives the evacuation command for the base as they leave. Luke and IG-88, meanwhile, manage to destroy another AT-AT by using Luke's hoist cable and lightsaber to get into the belly of the transport, tossing in a Thermal Detonator, and then detaching himself from the cable as a series of explosions neutralize the AT-AT. The Rebels suffer major casualties as the result of the battle. The main AT-AT, being driven by General Veers and Angry Joe, gets within firing range of the power generator, then successfully blasts and destroys it. Han, Leia, and company, now realizing they are being followed by Vader and Shredder (who has arrived personally on Hoth), make their way to the Millennium Falcon in time to escape. As the Falcon flies off, Luke reaches R2-D2 and his X-Wing starfighter and finally departs Hoth along with IG-88, Aisling, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Steve Urkel, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Todd Wyatt, and The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Changing course from the rendezvous point, he sets his coordinates for Dagobah. Han and company are pursued by Imperial TIE fighters. Flipping the switch to take them to lightspeed, Han realizes (with reluctant help from Threepio) that the hyperdrive has been damaged. While trying to fix the hyperdrive system, Han enters an asteroid field to hamper pursuit. He manages to land his ship inside a cavern on one of the larger asteroids to rest and find a way to fix the ship. Luke and IG-88 land on the marshy planet Dagobah, swamping Luke's X-Wing in the process, while IG-88's starship safely lands on ground. There, he discovers a diminutive and eccentric figure who fiddles around with Luke's gear. After Luke tells him that he is looking for a Jedi Master, the being offers to take Luke to Yoda. Back on the Falcon, while Leia tries to make repairs, Han makes his move on the Princess, drawing himself closer to her before both end up in a passionate kiss. When Threepio and IG-80 arrive, Leia withdraws and walks away. Vader orders the entirety of Death Squadron and Horde Of Darkness to begin sweeping the asteroid field to find the Millennium Falcon ''and the 88 Squad. As the search continued, the dangers of the field begin to take their toll: an asteroid smashed into the bridge tower of a Star Destroyer, presumably killing all aboard. On the ''Executor, Vader communicates with the captains of the other ships (the captain of the destroyed star destroyer puts his arms up in shock, and the transmission fades). One officer, Captain Lorth Needa, tells Vader that they should consider their damage. Vader firmly replies that they and The Horde Of Darkness will continue the search. Shortly afterward, AVGN informs Vader that Emperor Palpatine and The Undertaker command he make contact with him. Vader orders his ship out off the asteroid field for a clear transmission. In his private quarters, Vader receives a holographic message from Palpatine, alias Darth Sidious (Ian McDiarmid), and The Undertaker, who alert the Dark Lord to a "new enemy who could destroy" the Empire - Luke Skywalker and the 88 Squad. Vader suggests that if Luke could be turned, he would be a "powerful ally". Lord Sidious and Undertaker agree, saying that Luke would be a "great asset" and asks his apprentice if it could be done. Vader declares Luke will join the Empire "or die". Instead of going straight to Yoda, Luke and the 88 Squad are brought to the creature's hut, where they also find Master Splinter. Luke insists on going to find Yoda immediately, but the small creature only responds with "Not far Yoda is, not far." The diminutive figure then declares the boy lacks patience, but the voice of Kenobi tells the figure and Splinter that the boy will learn patience if he is to be trained. Only then does Luke realize that the small green figure is Yoda. Yoda asks Kenobi if he will finish whatever training he begins, then suspects that Luke will be afraid at some point. The next day, during a hologram meeting with Ford Pines, the 88 Squad witness Ford Pines getting captured by The Horde Of Darkness and imperial officers. Ford manages to fight them off until he is knocked out by Shredder. Later, while cleaning parasitic creatures called Mynocks off the Falcon, Solo and his companions are forced to escape what turns out to be a titanic space slug (which resided in the asteroid the Falcon landed on) under the care of Dawn Bellweather. Meanwhile, Luke begins a rigorous training regime from Yoda and Splinter which includes moral lessons about the dangers of the dark side of the Force. That particular lesson is driven home when he is told to enter a cave that is strong with the Dark Side's power. Ignoring Yoda and Splinter's counsel to leave his weapons, Luke enters the cavern armed. Once inside, he has a vision of himself angrily confronting Darth Vader and beheading him. However, the severed head's mask bursts apart and reveals Luke's face underneath; it is a warning that if Luke battles Vader with no emotional control, he will become Vader himself, seduced by the Dark Side. Elsewhere, the 88 squad find and visit an abandoned mall while searching for food. As they wander the mall, Dipper finds a tray of nachos in the food court. As he moves to pick them up, he triggers a trap and he and the 88 Squad are caught in a net. Wendy Corduroy reveals herself from inside a potted planet to examine her trap but is surprised to see Dipper and the 88 Squad. She frees them from the net, and IG-88 asks what she is doing here. Wendy tells him that its a long story, and they head to Wendy's hideout along with Toby Determined, who she ran into earlier. Back on the Star Destroyer, Vader and The Horde Of Darkness enlists the bounty hunters, Boba Fett (Temuera Morrison), Dengar, a clone of IG-88, Bossk, 4-LOM and Zuckuss along with new Horde Of Darkness members Hildy & Grim Gloom, Praxina & Mephisto, Jasper, The Biskit Twins, Tiger Claw, Lord Dominator, and Mandark to find the Millennium Falcon for a "substantial reward". One of the Imperial commanders finally spots the Falcon, leading to another pursuit which results in the Falcon eluding the Empire by making the insanely counter intuitive move of attacking the lead Star Destroyer. However, at the last moment, the ship veers off and secretly attaches itself to the ship, which is not extensively covered by sensors, making it appear to have vanished in the Empire's point of view. Back in Wendy's Hideout, Wendy explains to the squad that The Empire and The Horde Of Darkness attacked and invaded Gravity Falls and that Ford Pines has been captured and taken to the Star Destroyer. They've also captured and turned her friends Robbie, Lee, Nate, Tambry, and Thompson to stone thanks to Dr. Insano's new petrifying device. IG-88 tells her they arrived because Luke is training with Yoda and Splinter. They arrive on the rooftop of the hideout, and as they survey the Dagobah system, Dipper mournfully tells Wendy that they may lose to The Empire and The Horde Of Darkness. But Wendy gives him and the Squad a pep talk saying its not over yet and that The Empire and The Horde Of Darkness must be destroyed if they want to save the ones they love. Dipper and IG-88 realize she's right as they realize that the rest of the Squad, as well as Han, Leia, Chewbacca, and 3PO may be killed if they stay for more training, and they head off to inform Luke. While training, Luke, after getting informed by IG-88, finds that his X-wing fighter has almost completely submerged into the swamp, then breaks concentration. Luke declares he will never be able to get the ship out, seeing that it is too big for him to extract from the water. Splinter says it is "no different, only different in your mind." Luke says he'll "try" to lift the ship, but Yoda says "No! Do or do not, there is no try." Luke tries to use the Force, but to no avail. Yoda reminds him that "size matters not" and Splinter gives him wisdom about the Force. Luke denies all of this, then Yoda decides to use the Force to lift the ship out himself, as well as give gas to IG-88's starship, which had run out again once landing on Dagobah. Luke is dumbfounded and incredulous. Yoda and Splinter sense the youngster's failures within his mind. When the fleet and Horde Of Darkness disperse to search for the Falcon, the Rebels and Squad wait for the ship to do its standard dump of refuse before jumping, then detach to float away with it. The Falcon hyperdrive needs repairs, so Han decides to make their way to Cloud City, a gas-mining colony run by his "old friend" Lando Calrissian. Unfortunately, the bounty hunter Boba Fett, along with The Horde Of Darkness, had deduced the Falcon's escape method and had his ship jettisoned with the waste to stealthily follow the fugitives. The next day, Yoda and Splinter remind Luke of the things the young Jedi will see in his mind, the future, the past, and of friends he recognizes. Luke breaks concentration again and has a vision of his friends and the rest of the squad in danger, which IG-88 informed earlier. He wants to leave Dagobah to rescue them. Yoda and Splinter remind him that if Luke leaves now, everything his friends fought and suffered for will be destroyed. Upon arrival at Cloud City, Han's party is welcomed by Lando. However, there are numerous elements that make the Rebels and Squad suspicious, not the least of which being C-3PO being found deactivated, dismembered thanks to Shan Yu, and almost recycled. That evening, Luke, Artoo, and The Squad prepare themselves to leave Dagobah, but are warned by both Yoda and the spirit form of Kenobi not to end training so soon for a fight Luke is not ready for. Ben declares that should Luke decide to face Vader, he will have to face him alone without interference. Luke understands this, and his ship takes off from Dagobah. Splinter (who promises Yoda that he will complete his training), Wendy, and Toby also come with the Squad and Luke as 88's ship takes off along with Luke's X-Wing. Yoda is disappointed, declaring Luke reckless. Ben tells Yoda that Luke is the Jedi's last hope, but Yoda answers back, "there is another..." A day later, Han and company find themselves betrayed by Calrissian who was approached by the Empire and The Horde Of Darkness before the Rebels' arrival and threatened him and the city unless he cooperated. April O'Neil and Casey Jones see this, and go to inform the Turtles, Luke, IG-88, and the others via hologram. They also tell them that The Horde Of Darkness have secretly set up a Black Hole Generator to destroy the planet. Han And Company became the captives of Darth Vader and The Horde Of Darkness, who proceed to torture Han with The Bunny Do (SML) to create a disturbance in the Force for Luke to detect. That afternoon, Vader and The Horde Of Darkness enter a carbon-freezing chamber intending to freeze Luke Skywalker and The Squad once he arrives. The Dark Lord uses the opportunity for Boba Fett to deliver Solo to Jabba the Hutt (to whom Han owed a debt) by testing the device on Solo himself. Han and company enter the chamber for the experiment. At first, Chewbacca resists the stormtroopers and TGWTG Squad, but Han restrains him, saving his strength for another time. Han says goodbye to Leia with a passionate kiss before he is escalated into the carbon freezing chamber. When he is successfully entombed in carbonite in a state of suspended animation, Vader hands over Han to bounty hunter Boba Fett for transportation to Tatooine to receive a bounty from Jabba. Mandark informs Vader that Luke's and 88's starfighter has arrived on Bespin. The Dark Lord orders Lando to take Leia, Chewbacca, and Threepio to his Star Destroyer, reneging on a deal he made with Lando. But the Cloud City administrator has other plans. Luke and 88's Squad make their way to Bespin safely, and meet up with April and Casey. They quietly walk down the corridors of Cloud City. He spots Boba Fett and some Horde Of Darkness members who is taking the now-frozen Solo back to his ship. They attempt to follow but are thwarted when the bounty hunter and the members notice and open fire. They narrowly escape thanks to Casey defeating some of the members and run down farther into the corridor. They finally meet up with Leia, Chewie, Lando, and the squad, who have been captured by stormtroopers and The TGWTG Squad. They try to ambush the group of Imperials and Squad, but areunsuccessful. Leia yells at him and tells him that "it's a trap!" Luckily, IG-80 distracts the troopers by mistaking a wall with JJ Abrams, and he, The Mane Six, Wander & Sylvia, Steven Universe, Connie, and The Crystal Gems escape and join the Squad and Luke. They run after the rest of their captured friends, hoping to save them, but wander into the carbon-freezing chamber. There, they meet with Vader, The Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, and several Horde Of Darkness members. Luke and Vaderfight in an epic lightsaber duel, where Luke's undeveloped Jedi skills are no match for Vader, while The Squad fights off the Horde Of Darkness members. The Imperials (escorting the Rebel and Squad prisoners out of Bespin) and Squad are overpowered by Cloud City security, causing Maka Albarn and her friends, who were sent by Lando, to intrude and attack The Imperials and TGWTG Squad, setting Lando and company free. Chewbacca turns against Lando for betraying Han and chokes him, but he manages to tell the Wookiee there's still a chance to rescue Han at the East Platform. Threepio is reunited with his companion Artoo. Lando and company arrive too late as Fett's ship takes off, but IG-86 manages to take a picture of a throne of petrified townspeople, presumabely the townspeople Wendy was referring to earlier in the film, then engage in a fierce battle with stormtroopers and the TGWTG Squad as well as Team Rocket, who warn The Squad and Rebels that they better escape quickly before The Black Hole Generator destroys the planet. Luke and Vader continue their lightsaber battle while The Squad and The Horde Of Darkness continue their battle in the bowels of Cloud City, just nearly freezing Luke in the carbon freezing chamber. Vader uses the Dark Side of the Force against Luke by using whatever equipment is at hand, eventually thrusting Luke through a window and landing on one of the emergency platforms. As the gunfight continues, Lando orders an evacuation of Cloud City before The Black Hole destroys the planet, then the company manages to find their last hope of escape...the Millennium Falcon, ''which was under the care of IG-82. In the final phase of the lightsaber duel and battle, Vader manages to cut off Luke's right hand, which then falls (along with the lightsaber which the hand grasped) into an abyss. In perhaps one of the most memorable scenes in cinema history, Vader reveals to Luke the truth about his father, thus coming to the Squad's reveal that Vader was Anakin the whole time, much to 80's dismay. A horrified Luke screams in denial. Vader attempts to persuade Luke to join him and embrace the Dark Side to defeat the Emperor. However, Luke chooses suicide over being corrupted and throws himself down a deep shaft. Vader and The Horde Of Darkness then attempt to destroy The Squad, but Wendy, April, Casey, The Turtles, and Splinter overpower them and Wendy dropkicks Nostalgia Critic before the Squad escapes in a Mad Max-type vehicle driven by Wendy. Vader orders The Horde Of Darkness to go after them, and they do in their own Mad Max-type vehicles. Elsewhere, Luke is sucked into an air vent, exits the underbelly of the city and catches an antenna beneath Cloud City. Facing clear death, Luke calls out to Ben Kenobi in vain (Kenobi swore not to help Luke once he faced Vader). Then, he calls out to the only other one who could help... Leia. Leia mysteriously senses Luke's telepathic distress signal. The Falcon turns around and comes back to Cloud City. Elsewhere, The Horde Of Darkness chases after The Squad in a Mad Max type chase. As the chase goes on, The Squad goes through Weirdness bubbles summoned by AVGN, drastically changing their appearance from birds to anime to live action. Eventually, the 2 parties are neck-and-neck. Nostalgia Critic begins to crash his car into The Squad's. Dipper realizes they are close to the black hole generator, but they have to make a gigantic jump across the canyon. Wendy, after shifting gears and stepping on the gas pedal, manages to make the jump, avoiding The Horde Of Darkness's collision, but the car crashes and rolls across the ground. The Squad survive and get out of the car but bump into a hodded figure that reveals himself to be Soos. Soos tells the Squad how he's been wandering across Cloud City helping the people evacuate the planet. They then realize they have to destroy the black hole generator before its too late, but The Horde Of Darkness surround them. Luckily, The Mighty Mutanimals join the fight. After a long fight sequence, IG-88 sees that the Black Hole Generator is seconds away to hitting zero. As Splinter runs toward the detonator to deactivate it, he is unaware that Shredder is chasing behing him, and with one strike, Shredder impales Splinter, killing him instantly. As the Turtles and Squad witness Splinter's death in horror, April, in a burst of malicious rage, screams and blasts telepathic waves to hurt Shredder and push him away from Splinter, as well as several other Horde Of Darkness members. As Splinter lies there dead and closes his eyes, the detonator hits zero, and The Horde Of Darkness escape into their ship. Tiger Claw asks Shredder why he would do such a thing, and Shredder replies that with Splinter dead and Cloud City destroyed, it was his greatest victory. He then escapes with The Horde Of Darkness. The Turtles, The Squad, April, And Casey stand there emotionally shattered and saddened by Splinter's death. The Black Hole then increases and sucks in all of Cloud City, including its people. At the last minute, The Squad, The Turtles, April, And Casey are rescued by Sonic and Co. in The Blue Typhoon while the Millennium Falcon then goes to rescue Luke. Using an escape hatch, Lando manages to catch Luke and rescue him before the wounded Jedi falls helplessly to the planet as TIEs race toward them. The Falcon finally leaves Bespin's gravitational field as the planet is destroyed by The Black Hole, much to The Squad's and Rebels's shock and horror. The ship is about to escape into hyperspace when the hyperdrive system again fails. Vader asks Nostalgia Critic for confirmation that the ''Millennium Falcon hyperdrive system was deactivated to prevent their escape, then orders weapons be set to stun. As the Imperials and Horde Of Darkness pursue the Falcon, the injured Luke telepathically hears the voice of Vader calling to him. He answers, "Father...", while Vader telepathically calls, "Son, come with me". Luke senses it is Vader, then cries, "Ben, why didn't you tell me?" Threepio commands that Artoo finish reconstructing him after his ordeal in Cloud City. However, with quick ingenuity, Artoo manages to re-activate the Falcon hyperdrive system just in time for the ship to flee to hyperspace. Vader is disappointed and retreats to his secret quarters in his Star Destroyer, ignoring Piett's and Critic's failure and the victory of destroying Bespin. The film ends on a Nebulon-B Class Medical Frigate at the Rebel fleet's rendezvous point, where Luke under the care of 2-1B again which includes the implantation of a prosthetic hand. Lando, Chewbacca, and IG-82 begin their parts of a most dangerous mission...rescuing Han. Lando promises to Leia they'll bring her back the man she loves. Luke, Leia, the Droids, and the Squad look on as the Falcon departs for unknown territories. Their own fates and futures are now uncertain. But the time will come when all will be resolved...it is only a question of how long. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS IG-88 Squad Members appearing in the film: *IG-88 *IG-86 *IG-80 *IG-82 *Aisling *Ash *Misty *Brock *Todd Wyatt *Mewtwo *Gina Vendetti *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Applejack *Rarity *Spike *Sora *Donald *Goofy *The Teen Titans (Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg) *Sector V (Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5) *Tommy "The Tommy" Gilligan *Numbuh 362 *Finn & Jake *Mario, Luigi, And Yoshi *Mordecai & Rigby *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Wendy Corduroy *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Penny Fitzgerald *Steve Urkel *Simba, Timon, And Pumbaa *Woody & Buzz *Woody & Buzz's Friends *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, And Michelangelo (2012) *April O'Neil (2012) *Casey Jones (2012) *Mike & Sulley *Wander & Sylvia Horde Of Darkness Members appearing in the film: *The Undertaker *Bill Cipher *Ancient Minister *Assajj Ventress *Bowser (SML Version) *Bowser Jr. (SML Version) *Joseph *Cody *The Koopalings *Mistress Nine *Azula *Nostalgia Critic *The Angry Video Game Nerd *The TGWTG Squad *Jinx *The Authority *Star Wolf *Dr. Facilier *Dr. Eggman *The Grand Duke Of Owls *Ursula *Hades *Jafar & Iago *Maleficent (Angelina Jolie version) *Cruella De Ville (Glenn Close version) *The Joker (Heath Ledger version) *Harley Quinn *Lord Hater *Lord Dominator *The Improvables *Father *Delightful Children From Down The Lane *King Dedede *Escargoon *Discord (Will turn on the Horde Of Darkness in this movie) *Sunset Shimmer *Black Yoshi *Chef Pee Pee *Shrek (SML Version) *Jeffy *Brooklyn T. Guy *Mario (SML Version) *Rosalina (SML Version) GUEST STARS: *Master Splinter (2012) *Mighty Mutanimals (2012) *Grunkle Stan *Ford *Soos *Maka Albarn *Soul Evans *Death The Kid *Black*Star *Tsubaki *Liz & Patty Thompson *Sonic And Co. (Sonic X) TRIVIA *The Soul Eater Cast and Tommy "The Tommy" Gilligan will make their debut to the IG-88's Adventures Series (although Maka and Soul already made their debut in Episode III). They are the characters confirmed to be the surprise reveal character in all 6 films. The Others being: **Teen Titans (Episode I) **Wander & Sylvia (Episode II) **Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz (Episode III) **Steven Universe, Connie, & The Crystal Gems (Episode IV) **Chiro (Episode VI) *The Gravity Falls episode, Weirdmageddon Part I, and the TMNT 2012 Season 3 finale episode, Annihilation Earth, will play a part in the movie. *Master Splinter dies in this film, but comes back to life in the following film thanks to Zordon and IG-82's time altering device and Zordon *Bespin is destroyed by The Black Hole Generator, but it comes back in the following film thanks to Zordon and IG-82's time altering device. *In Dagobah, it is revealed that Yoda owns an HD TV with Xfinity cable, and that Requiem For A Dream, CSI, NCIS: Los Angeles, WWE SmackDown Live, Moulin Rouge! (2001), and Punk'd are seen in his DVR. GALLERY & CONCEPT ART Ig 88 s adventures vfx test 2 by beastboyrules52 dcoc723.png|The heroes being cornered by The Horde Of Darkness after Lando betrays them Screen Shot 2019-02-16 at 8.06.52 PM.png|The 88 Squad and Luke in Yoda's Hut